


Whats an Anti-nephlim?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am incorporating a new character and species into the Tv show Supernatural starting Season 8 episode 13. It starts in the bunker. This is written in the form of a script. The original characters name is Alex Kingston. I picked the name Alex because it means 'protector of the world', which I found fitting for the story. WARNING: I will be following the general plot of Supernatural. I may use some parts from the show. I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, CW or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX AND READER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview for S8 E13.5

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Kingston has been stuck in the bunker since 1957, just before the Extinction of the Men of Letters. It is now 2013 and for the first time in 56 years she has company. Watch her character grow, along with Sam and Dean in this Alternate series of Supernatural.

Supernatural Additional Character Storyline  
Season 8 Episode 13

Preview  
{Lebanon, Kansas }

 

[DEAN and SAM get out of the IMPALA and walk towards the entrance of the bunker, which is built into a bank. The bunker appears to be a two-story building above ground level.]

Dean: When's the last time somebody was in this place?

Sam: Sixty-five, seventy years ago.

[ DEAN opens The Box and takes out the key inside it. SAM and DEAN walk down a short flight of stairs to the door. ]

[ALEX is shown in the bunker organizing the books on the shelf. Alex hears the lock turn.]

[ALEX grabs the gun from her belt and hides behind a wall. The door opens to reveal SAM and DEAN. ALEX pops out from behind the wall and aims at SAM and DEAN. They quickly draw their guns and aim them back at ALEX]

Alex: Who are you?

Dean: Who are you? [Turns to Sam] I thought you said that this place has been empty for for seventy years or so.

Sam: It was supposed to be. (Sam turns to Alex) How did you get in here?

Alex:I didn't get in here. I’ve been stuck in here since I was 28 years old.

Sam: So what, like 4 years?

Alex: Well I don’t know. What year is it now?

[Sam and Dean show confused expressions, but Sam shrugs it off and answers her]

Sam: Its 2013.

[Alex falters, falling back into the chair behind her]

Alex: Did you just say 2013?

Dean: (Dean raises an eyebrow) Yes. 2013. Why is that so strange?

Alex: Because I’ve been in here since 1957.

[Sam and Dean look at each other wide eyed in non-belief ]


	2. S8 E13.5 Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act one. Find out Alex's story and start on a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) This is the first update. I'll be doing updating by acts, so chapters won't be too long and trying to update at least once a week. Advice and criticism are welcome and much appreciated!

Supernatural Additional Character Storyline

Season 8 Episode 13

Preview

{Lebanon, Kansas }

[DEAN and SAM get out of the IMPALA and walk towards the entrance of the bunker, which is built into a bank. The bunker appears to be a two-story building above ground level.]

Dean: When's the last time somebody was in this place?

Sam: Sixty-five, seventy years ago.

[ DEAN opens The Box and takes out the key inside it. SAM and DEAN walk down a short flight of stairs to the door. ]

[ALEX is shown in the bunker organizing the books on the shelf. ALEX hears the lock turn.]

[ALEX grabs the gun from her belt  and hides behind a wall. The door opens to reveal SAM and DEAN. ALEX pops out from behind the wall and aims at SAM and DEAN. They quickly draw their guns and aim them back at ALEX]

Alex:  Who are you?

Dean: Who are you? [Turns to SAM] I thought you said that this place has been empty for for seventy years or so.

Sam: It was supposed to be. (SAM turns to ALEX) How did you get in here?

Alex: I’ve been in here since I was 28 years old.

Sam: So what, like 4 years?

Alex: Well I don’t know. What year is it now?

[SAM and DEAN show confused expressions, but SAM shrugs it off and answers her]

Sam: Its 2013.

[ALEX falters, falling back into the chair behind her]

Alex: Did you just say 2013?

Dean: (Dean raises an eyebrow) Yes. 2013. Why is that so strange?

Alex: Because I’ve been in here since 1957.

[SAM and DEAN look at each other wide eyed in non-belief ]

 

Act One

Int. Bunker

[DEAN, SAM and ALEX are all sat at the table. DEAN and SAM sit next to each other on one side, while ALEX sits on the other]

Dean: So what you're trying to tell us, is that you've been stuck here for 56 years? (ALEX NODS) Why didn't you just, I don't know, walk out the door? What's your name anyway?

Alex: My name is Alex Kingston. And apparently after I entered, they put wards up. Which means no (ALEX uses her fingers to do Quotation Marks) evil can come in. Which means it can't go out either.

[SAM and DEAN sit up straighter, alarmed by this new information.]

Sam: What do you mean by evil?

Alex: They thought I was bad because I'm different. It all started while I was doing field work...

[Fades into a flashback]

Alex: I always did more field work than the others. One day I was doing field work with Henry Winchester, we had some demons on our radar. Henry had just joined the Men of Letters, finally hitting the age mark. We thought this was just a normal demon, but no we were dealing with far worse. We were dealing with Abaddon, the only living Knight of hell. (ALEX Pauses to collect her thoughts)  I remember feeling power surge through me when I saw her. There was this bright light and when it faded, all of the demons and their vessels, were lying on the floor, eyes burned out if their sockets. Every demon but her. Henry looked back at me in confusion, and then horror. Apparently the light had generated from me, and my eyes has changed to Lavender, like nothing we’ve ever seen. To The Men of Letters, I was new and as far as they were concerned, I was dangerous. So they tricked me into coming here, and they locked me in. When I figured out that I wasn’t getting out anytime soon, I froze the time in the bunker, until someone tried to open the door.

[Fades back to the present]

Dean: Did you find ever find out what you are?

Alex: Just before I was locked in here I was told by my mother that I am what you would call an Anti- Nephilim. My mother was a nephilim and my father was a demon named Cain. She hid me away, my father never knew of me.

Sam: Cain? As in killed his own brother bible Cain?

Alex: Yes that Cain apparently. (Sarcastically) I never really had much time to ask for details. The only thing I have is this. (ALEX gestures to a tablet) It’s supposed to be an Anti-Nephilim Tablet, but I can’t read it. I think i've answered enough if your questions. Its now your guys turn to answer mine. First question, what are you names?

Dean: I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sammy. And as for the tablet, (DEAN looks at SAM) we have a prophet that can read the them. (DEAN gets up to call KEVIN about the new tablet)

Alex: Winchester? You’re relatives of Henry?

Sam: Apparently. We just met him this week. He’s the one that gave us the key. But why would he give it to us if he knew you were in here? Does that mean he wanted you out?

Alex: I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him? Is he still around here?

Sam: No. [SAM pauses] Abaddon killed him and we killed her.

Alex: (pain flashes across ALEX’s face) Oh. I’m sorry for your loss. (ALEX collects herself, putting on a smile) How about I show you around the bunker?

[DEAN comes back over. SAM and DEAN look at eachother, and then back at ALEX]

Sam: (wearily) Ok sure.

[ALEX leads SAM and DEAN to another room. ALEX voice is heard in the distance explaining the layout.]

{Two Weeks Later}

Ext. Bunker

[SAM is sat down at the table, surrounded by files and books. DEAN enters the room with a cup of coffee]

Dean: Good morning. Have you heard anything from Kevin?

Sam: Only a bit. He thinks he found a symbol that we can add to the wards, allowing Alex to go in and out of the bunker.

Dean: We can add and test them later. Any other news?

Sam: Right. Well, uh, so I have been [DEAN sits down opposite him] trying to chart out the Letters' network of hunters, their allies, uh, affiliated groups they worked with, kept files on…

Dean: Circa 1958?

Sam: Yeah. True. Uh, most are dead or defunct, but others – I'm not so sure, and this one... you should definitely check out. [He puts a file with the Aquarian Star symbol on it in front of DEAN.]

Dean: The Judah Initiative?

Sam: European team – they were active during World War II.

Dean: Really? Hunters fighting in a war – that's cool.

Sam: Not exactly hunters, n-not exactly fighting, but, uh...

Dean: Rabbis? Rabbis? [SAM nods.] Really?

[DEAN looks at a photograph of a group of men in the file. ]

Sam: The Letters' file on them is – is sketchy, but, apparently, they were hard-core saboteurs. So, I ran a search on the Initiative's entire roster, and I got a hit – one Rabbi Isaac Bass. He was 17 years old when he joined the Initiative and 85 years old when he died... two weeks ago. [He turns his laptop towards DEAN.] In a college town back east, he was capped.

[ALEX enters and sits down next to DEAN. ALEX brings coffee for SAM and herself. SAM quietly thanks her.]

Dean: ‘Capped’?

[ALEX and DEAN look at the computer. The headline of the Wilkes-Barre Monitor article on the laptop screen reads "Freak Accident on Campus."]

Sam: He was there doing research, and according to eyewitnesses, he spontaneously combusted.

Alex: So you guys got a case?

Sam: Apparently. And we also have good news. Kevin may have found a symbol for the wards that will allow you to come in and out of the bunker. You can come with is if you want.

[ALEX sits up straighter, excited and grinning ear to ear.]

Alex: Are you serious? [SAM nods. ALEX jumps up, heading towards her room] Come on guys! Lets go!

[SAM and DEAN chuckle at her behavior, but get up to get ready anyway.]

Int. Campus Library

[The Impala stops, letting out ALEX and SAM, before driving off. SAM and ALEX enter the library and approach the librarian who spoke to Rabbi Bass]

Sam: Hi. We were research associates of Rabbi Bass. We are trying to complete the paper he was working on. We would like to review what he was here for.

Librarian: Well that would be quite a lot of material. He was here open to close for almost a week.

Alex: Um, How about just the stuff he viewed the day he, um, caught fire?

Librarian: Well that shortens the list a little bit.

Int. Campus Pub

[Two attractive young women in matching sports uniforms are sitting across a table from DEAN, who is wearing a suit.]

Attractive young woman 1: He was a really nice old kook.

Attractive young woman 2: Really nice.

Dean: Kook? How so?

Attractive young woman 2:  You know, he'd talk a lot to us, to himself, to anyone who'd listen. He was always talking about this secret war that nobody knew was going on.

Attractive young woman 1: Conspiracy stuff – he was obsessed with Nazis.

Attractive young woman 2:  But he said they were "Special Nazis."[she said while making air quotes with her fingers] You know, necromancers.

Dean: Necromancers?

[A BEARDED YOUNG MAN carrying a fruity drink with a pink umbrella in it sits down at a table nearby. He appears to be watching DEAN.]

Attractive young woman 2: Yeah, like from that world of whatever-craft that my little brother is always playing.

Dean:  Nazi... necromancers.

Attractive young woman 1: It's sad, isn't it – that old people have to go so crazy?

Attractive young woman 2: I know. It is sad.

Dean: Hmm.

[DEAN looks at the BEARDED YOUNG MAN, who is staring at him. The BEARDED YOUNG MAN smiles and raises a hand.]

Dean: You, um... [the BEARDED YOUNG MAN looks away] I'm sorry. You, uh, you both saw the accident?

Attractive young woman 1: I can still hear his screams.

Attractive young woman 2: It was like the fire was alive, like – like it was attacking him.

Attractive young woman 1: It was like watching the most awful movie of the most terrible thing you could possibly see.

Attractive young woman 2: It was like that.

Dean: Yeah. [DEAN looks at the BEARDED YOUNG MAN again. After meeting DEAN's eyes for a moment, the BEARDED YOUNG MAN looks down.]

Int. Campus Library

[A women pushing a trolley leaves SAM and ALEX at a table with a box labeled “FD113.” SAM, who is wearing white gloves, opens the box and takes out ‘The Explorer’s Guide to North American Birds.’ SAM and ALEX share a confused look.]

Int. Campus Pub

[DEAN holds up his FBI badge to the BEARDED YOUNG MAN.]

Dean: Special Agent Bolan.

[DEAN puts his badge on the table and the BEARDED YOUNG MAN looks at it.]

Bearded young man: Oh, really? Wow. I thought you were like a headhunter or something. [He laughs.]

Dean: This is the second, maybe third time I'm seeing you today? Why you following me, Gingerbread?

Bearded Young Man: Oh, so we, um... we didn't have a thing back there, huh?

Dean: (DEAN falters)  Back where? W-what, now?

Bearded Young Man: I'm sorry, man. I – I thought – I thought we had a thing back at the quad, you know – a little "eye magic" moment, and I saw you here [DEAN picks up his badge] and I figured I'd wait until you were done with your meeting and then maybe we might, uh...

Dean: Yeah. Uh, okay, but no – uh, no moment. This is a... federal investigation.

Bearded Young Man: Is that supposed to make you less interesting? No. I – I'm sorry, man. I hope – I hope I didn't freak you out or anything.

Dean: (embarrassed) No. No. I – I'm n-not freaked out. It's just a, you know... a federal thing. It's, uh... Okay… [his phone rings] citizen. As you were. [DEAN walks away.]

Bearded Young Man: You have a good night.

Dean: You – you... [ he turns back to the BEARDED YOUNG MAN and bumps into a table, causing glasses to knock against each other] have a – okay.

[DEAN is exiting the campus pub whilst ALEX and SAM exit the campus library. SAM calls DEAN. DEAN answers his phone.]

Dean: Yeah?

Sam: Hey

[Someone watches SAM and ALEX from the bushes]

Sam: So we looked into the Rabbi’s search and it doesn’t make a lot of sense- [ALEX pauses, grabbing SAM’s shoulder to stop him, glancing around]

Sam: It was just a book about Bird Watching.

Dean: Well, the two girls I talked to said that the death was very un-natural. I think we’ve got a case.

[The bushes rustle. SAM and ALEX pause and then speed up a bit]

Sam: That would explain why I have something stuck to my shoe.

Dean: You think you're being followed? By someone besides Alex?

Sam: Ya, I think so.

Dean: That’s weird. I thought I was being followed earlier but it just ended up being a gay thing.

Sam: [SAM pauses at the ‘WTF are you saying’ moment] What?

Dean: Nevermind. Need a hand?

Sam: Yes please, got someplace quiet?

Dean: Visitors parking. The Boonies. I’ll park in the back. 30 minutes.

[SAM hangs up. SAM stops and turns towards ALEX, gently grabbing her waist, pulling her in. ALEX lightly tried to push him away.]

Sam:(whispers) Play along.[Alex nods. It looks like he is whispering sweet things in her ear, holding her] Dean is going to meet us at Visitor Parking in 30 minutes. He’s going to help us with our company. Stay close. [ALEX nods again. SAM and ALEX separate and hold hands, walking towards visitor parking]

Int. Visitors Parking

{30 minutes later}

[SAM and ALEX walk to the trunk of the IMPALA. SAM fumbles the keys, deliberately drops them to the ground and crouches down to pick them up. DEAN walks up behind a LARGE MAN, who crouching in the bushes watching SAM and ALEX.]

Dean: Hey pal.

[The large man stands up and turns around, easily towering over DEAN. DEAN yells as he goes flying through the air. He crashes into the impala, knocking down ALEX and breaking a side window before falling to the ground.]

Sam: Dean?

[ALEX slowly gets up while SAM rushes to DEAN’s side. DEAN groans. The very large man steps out of the bushes and heads for ALEX, who grabs the the keys from the ground, opens the trunk of the IMPALA and takes out a machete. ALEX swings the knife at the very large man and it gets stuck in his forearm. DEAN rolls over onto his front on the ground and raises his head to watch. With an effort, ALEX pulls the knife free. The very large man tries to grab ALEX by the throat, but she swiftly ducks, trying to knock the man off his feet. ALEX fails and the very large man goes to attack her again.]

Bearded Young Man: Stop [The very large man stops and steps back. The bearded young man from the pub earlier walks up]

Dean: Oh, My spleen. Ahh!

Sam: What the hell is that thing?

[The bearded man starts to speak but ALEX interrupts him.]

Alex: A golem [ALEX approaches the golem with fascination] I’ve never seen one in real life. [ALEX turns to the bearded young man] I’m guessing by his response to your commands, he’s yours.

[The bearded young man nods, a little shocked ALEX knew. SAM and DEAN look at ALEX in amazement of her fighting skills and knowledge.]

Sam: Right…

[Dean flops onto his back with a grimace. Sam helps him up.]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each update I am going to try to put something here that I couldn't fit in to the scene. Whether it be a bonus scene, background story, or character description. This week I am going to describe what I Imagine Alex looks like. I imagine her tall, like maybe 5'9, with brunette hair and curves. She has green eyes and a sassy/ sarcastic attitude as you will be able to tell in the future. She is also kind of a bad-ass xD. I probably won't describe her anymore than this, so that you can imagine her in the story as you please. Comment what you imagine Alex looks like, if you want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) This is just a sample. The full first episode will be up sometime next week. Please share your opinions about what I have so far. They would be much appreciated! Reader will come in later. Reader is not Alex.


End file.
